Methods and apparatuses are known for converting electrically available information comprising image elements into optical images, but these apparatuses either have an unfavorable ratio of screen dimensions to structural depth, such as in the case of electron beam picture tubes for example; or insufficient image brightness in a bright environment; or, in the case of so-called flat picture screens, the direct electrical control of the individual image elements or color dots in the case of color television requires a complicated electronic control system and/or intermediate storage of the image content.